


The French Confession (aka. The French Connection part deux)

by Aramirandme81



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Boys Kissing, Family, French Kissing, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so maybe there was a little more to The French Connection...<br/>And maybe that little more was quite important to some of the Johnsons.<br/>Because maybe they really are Extra special special?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The French Confession (aka. The French Connection part deux)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elenhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The French Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198386) by [Aramirandme81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81). 



> I strongly recomend you read the first part before reading this.

The story had proven to be a great success, making everyone laugh. Even Mike only saw the funny side and didn’t tell Anders off or make any disgusted noises. Which was what Anders had always been a little afraid of to be honest, so he was quite relived it had been well received.

Axl had been a bit nervous about Zeb but he’d known that he’d not lose his friend over it, more like Zeb would tease him about it at some truly inappropriate time. Actually, knowing Zeb that was bound to happen at some point now that he knew.

Axl leans his head back and groans as he thinks about all the potential disasters he’s opened the door for.

Anders who’s just passing by him after having gotten a beer stops to pat him on the shoulder and smiles a knowing smile, he even hands Axl the beer and get himself another one, returning to stand leaning against the same tree that Axl is sitting by instead of his previous place over by Olaf.

Axl, pleasantly relaxed by both the alcohol and the friendly mood, finds himself leaning towards one side just enough that his face is leaning against Anders thigh. Anders is warm and firm but not unpleasantly hard and Axl shifts so he’s leaning more firmly against his brother who only raises an eyebrow but when Axl grins up at him and bat his lashes Anders smiles softly, ruffles Axl’s hair and doesn’t move away. In fact he shifts a little closer as well.

They stay like that and just enjoy being close and comfortable in the presence of the entire family for once.

Then Olaf declares that the moon, who’s crept onto the sky early this evening, and tide is just perfect for an evening surf and trots off joined by Zeb who’s always wanted to try that but never have before, Mike rolling his eyes declaring he better come along to be sure they both make it back, but it’s a thin excuse for joining and even Mike knows it.

Ty just sit in silence poking at the embers with a stick a pleasantly thoughtful look on his face.

“Anders?” Axl asks unusually quietly for him.

“Mmmm?” His brother answers wordlessly.

“Am I still Special?”

Anders snorts. But his voice is not unkind when he answers.

“Yes.”

Axl sit’s up properly and tugs at Anders until his brother is turned towards him.

“Special special?” Axl asks again a shy look on his face that makes something in Anders chest clench but not unpleasantly so.

“Extra special special.” Anders manages to get out in a hoarse but warm voice.

Axl smiles then and with strong yet gentle hands he tucks his little big brother down so he’s sitting astride Axl’s lab facing him.

“I’m sorry for stealing your first French kiss.” Axl says as he plays with the lapel of Anders shirt with one hand, the other travelling lazily up and down Anders back.

Anders looks a little nervous and maybe a little uncomfortable, his hands twitching like he doesn’t know what to do with them. He ends up placing them on Axl’s shoulders.

“I… No it’s alright. I’d much rather have my first French kiss be someone … ‘special’ than some random person.” Anders confesses, emphasising the word ‘special’ making Axl smile both at the confession and the fact that Anders’ is actually blushing a little. Axl didn’t know he could do that in anything but anger.

“Yeah?” Axl asks and Anders nods smiling and letting his hands fold behind Axl’s neck.

“Yeah.”

They sit like that for a while just sort of smiling and existing, then Axl clears his throat.

“You know, I’ve gotten better at it.” He says, and for a second Anders looks confused then shocked and starts looking around in panic.

“Anders.” Axl says and turns his brothers head back towards him with a gentle hold on his chin.

Once he’s made eye contact with his brother he smiles and says: “You are still Extra special special to me too.” Then he gently pulls his brother down and proves that yes, he has gotten better at this.

Anders is all tense for a moment but Axl soothes him with a gentle cares and soon he melts into the kiss, kissing back like he didn’t all those years ago.

From across the fire Ty watches them and though he knows he should be shocked and possibly outraged, and he is a little shocked but only a little, he can’t help the feeling that this is okay, this is right. It’s not like it’s a heated kiss anyway, hell it’s not even all that sexual, it’s just the two of them kissing lazily and lovingly.

Ty finds that he actually approves of it.

He’s not sure about the others though so as quietly as he can he gets up and heads for the surf preparing to head them off. Let his brothers have their moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment as it makes my day. No really it does.
> 
> And please do also feel free to send me challenges, either here or on my twitter or Tumbler (yes I finally caved and got one)  
> Cheers Aramir


End file.
